


this is incredible

by minle



Series: krtskweek2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 6: Gender Bender, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Kurotsukiweek2020, Makeup, Out of Character, krtskweek2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minle/pseuds/minle
Summary: тсуккишиме нужно доделать фотопроект, а куроо хочет целоваться.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: krtskweek2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846702
Kudos: 6





	this is incredible

**Author's Note:**

> [ в рамках   
> #kurotsukiweek2020  
> день 6. гендербендер  
> макияж ]

куроо не знает, как согласилась на это.

вернее, она знает — тсуккишиме необходимо сдать фотопроект, а одна из моделей подвела её, из-за чего пришлось искать экстренную замену. настолько экстренную, что единственной возможной кандидаткой была только куроо (хотя бы потому, что жили они в соседних квартирах).

уговаривала её, правда, тсуккишима долго — по своим причинам куроо косметикой не пользовалась, а на предложения накрасить её всегда отказывалась. ей часто говорили, что с её-то лицом только моделью для макияжей и становиться, особенно часто это говорила сама тсуккишима, лишь мечтая когда-нибудь и правда накрасить куроо.

и вот теперь куроо сидит в комнате тсуккишимы перед зеркалом, в глаза ей светит невероятно яркий свет кольцевой лампы, пока сама тсуккишима нервно перебирает карандаши (для губ? для глаз? в любом случае, для куроо они все одинаковы), открывает-закрывает различные палетки, перекладывает из угла в угол баночки с глитером. куроо придвигает стул ближе и обнимает тсуккишиму со спины, утыкаясь носом ей куда-то в поясницу. та вздрагивает и напрягается, но довольно быстро расслабляется, откладывает в сторону очередную палетку и разворачивается к девушке лицом. куроо привстаёт, надеясь поцеловать тсуккишиму, но в итоге попадает то ли в челюсть, то ли в щёку.

— главное, не смей так дёргаться, когда я буду тебя краситься, — хмурится тсуккишима, беря в руки лицо куроо и поворачивая его во все стороны, будто пытаясь там разглядеть что-то.

— но я хочу тебя поцеловать, — нагло улыбается куроо, снова порываясь встать. тсуккишима предусмотрительно опускает руки с лица на плечи и давит на них, заставляя девушку сидеть на месте. куроо замечает, как у неё покраснели уши и улыбается ещё шире.

— когда закончим, — бурчит она, отворачиваясь к столику у зеркала и беря оттуда бутылку мицеллярной воды и два ватных диска. она наливает на них мицеллярку, наклоняется к лицу куроо и начинает протирать лицо сразу с обеих сторон. она чуть надавливает на кожу, разгоняя кровь, аккуратно проходится по глазам, стараясь не доставить ни малейшего дискомфорта. куроо снова непроизвольно улыбается с того, какой мягкой может быть её девушка.

— расслабь лицо, — в противовес действиям, тон у неё довольно командный, и куроо чувствует — она сейчас не та тсуккишима, с которой она гуляет за ручку, играет на пляже в волейбол под громкий хохот или обнимается перед сном, сейчас перед ней будущая профессиональная визажистка. и в таком случае куроо просто не может ослушаться её.

после мицеллярной воды тсуккишима ещё чем-то протирает её лицо, потом наносит какую-то кремовую текстуру и кистью распределяет её по всему лицу. эта (ну или похожая, хотя по ощущениям куроо разницы вообще не видит) процедура повторяется ещё несколько раз, но с разными участками кожи, и почти после каждого раза куроо пытается поцеловать тсуккишиму или приоткрыть левый глаз, чтобы полюбоваться сосредоточенным лицом девушки и её нахмуренными бровями, но та быстро пресекает эти акты бесстыдства.

когда тсуккишима отворачивается, чтобы взять нужную ей палетку, куроо краем глаза подглядывает в зеркало — лицо её почти ни капли не изменилось, цвет разве что немного ровнее стал, а потратили они на это почти пятнадцать минут. наверное, куроо никогда не поймёт этого.

— выберешь цвет сама? — спрашивает тсуккишима, показывая куроо какую-то супер яркую палетку, которой, по-моему, не глаза красить нужно, а сигналы в космос посылать (похожими цветами, кстати, постоянно красится ойкава, так что теория о связи с инопланетными существами посредством этих теней вполне имеет место быть). куроо вслепую тычет в какие-то цвета, а в голове только молитвы, чтобы ей не разъело глаз. 

рука с кисточкой мелко трясётся, куроо даже с закрытыми глазами чувствует это, однако на качество работы это пока не влияет. по крайней мере тсуккишима всё ещё не выпустила из рук палетку с кистью и не стала судорожно тереть ей глаз. она довольно уверенными движениями наносит оранжевые блестящие (‘ — шиммерные, куроо-сан’) тени на всё веко и даже выше. кажется, где-то она даже почти до брови достала, и масштаб этого макияжа начинает даже пугать.

— открой глаза, — просит тсуккишима и крайне недовольным взглядом смотрит на то, что получилось. куроо снова приподнимается и звонко чмокает в щёку — она права не может сдержаться и не зацеловать свою девушку. — куроо-сан!

та самая куроо-сан начинает заливисто смеяться, из-за чего чуть не огребает от тсуккишимы — та слишком боится, что сейчас что-то смажется. она снова говорить закрыть глаза и теперь начинает красить где-то рядом с кончиком брови, и здесь уже исправлений гораздо больше — стало то ли сложнее, то ли нервнее, и куроо не знает, что хуже.

— ты всё равно молодец, — почти одними губами шепчет ей куроо, погладив по бедру. она слышит, как тсуккишима шумно выдыхает и снова целует её, только уже в запястье рядом со своим лицом. тсуккишимы цыкает недовольно (куроо может поклясться, что она всё равно покраснела), но теперь процесс идёт лучше.

…

спустя полчаса куроо хочет выть. у неё затекло всё, что могло затечь, сидеть уже не то, что неудобно, а практически больно, ещё и тсуккишима спустя поцелуев пять в различные места её тела перестала позволять это делать совсем. сейчас она что-то делает подводкой, кажется, обводит контур теней, поэтому наказала куроо даже дышать через раз. куроо наслышана, как сложно подводить глаза, а тем более рисовать что-то подводкой, поэтому лишь вздыхает поглубже и замирает.

— никогда в жизни больше не позволю тебе меня раскрашивать, — ворчит она, когда тсуккишима заканчивает, но открывать глаза всё ещё не разрешает и говорит ждать, пока высохнет подводка. сама она опять копошится на столе — куроо слышит стук пластмассовых баночек о дерево, — и снова начинает рисовать ей по всему глазу какие-то ломанные линии. куроо надеется, что это правда часть макияжа, а не тсуккишиму просто всё достало (потому что куроо — достало).

— я не раскрашиваю.

— да, ты пытаешь меня! — театрально восклицает куроо, из-за чего брови сами собой поднимаются, и тсуккишима злобно шипит. — поняла-поняла, прости. не смазалось?

— к твоему счастью, нет, — куроо хочет спросить, почему именно к её счастью, но решает промолчать. она, конечно, любит подразнить свою девушку, но сейчас по тону её голоса понимает, что лучше не стоит этого делать.

…

— уже готово? — спрашивает куроо, когда тсуккишима не трогает её лицо минут, кажется, пять. — я могу посмотреть? одним глазком хотя бы, ну пожалуйста!

вместо ответа тсуккишима накрывает рот куроо ладонью (та пользуется случаем и пару раз вытягивает губы трубочкой, касаясь чужой кожи) и распыляет что-то на лицо. возможно, куроо её всё-таки достала, и это яд.

— это фиксатор, — очевидно, мысли куроо у неё на лбу написаны, поэтому тсуккишима спешит успокоить девушку. — я сделаю фото, и ты свободна.

— и я буду занята только тобой, — улыбается куроо, пока тсуккишима ворочает её голову, находя идеальное положение для снимка. куроо слышит звук затвора раз десять, прежде чем тсуккишима говорит ей открыть глаза. ещё столько же она снимает её с открытым глазом, потом ещё ворочает её голову и снова фотографирует, и ещё, и ещё, и в конце концов куроо берёт её руки в свои и несильно тянет на себя (тсуккишима всё равно падает прямо ей на колени), и наконец-то нормально целует. — ты замечательная, малышка. чудесные руки.

куроо коротко целует её пальцы и тыльную сторону ладони (которая почти вся испачкана в подводке и тенях, но ей всё равно), свои руки кладёт ей на талию и чмокает в губы. улыбается ярко, смотря из-за спины тсуккишимы в зеркало, и видит на своих глазах цветную геометрическую композицию (если это вообще можно так назвать). тени красиво блестят и переливаются, и всё так хорошо сочетается, что хочется любоваться этим вечно.

— люблю тебя, — куроо всё-таки переводит взгляд на тсуккишиму, притягивает к себе вплотную и устраивает подбородок на её плече. — уверена, ты получишь высший балл. это невероятно.

тсуккишима гладит куроо по волосам и кивает. образ накрашенной куроо ещё долго останется в её голове, а в телефоне — и вовсе навсегда. вот что действительно невероятно.


End file.
